Songs to Live by
by shiksa
Summary: Five short, short one shots from random, shuffle songs. Just for some fun! Uh rated M cuz I can't remember if I swear or not? But I'm almost positive I do.


So I just wanted to write some stuff to sort of get juices flowing I guess? These were written over time, not all at once, but I figured with five I can put them up for reading pleasure. Anyways, hope they're liked! They're short and all, but check out the songs that go with them, they're awesome sauce and I'm not just saying that cuz I have awesome taste in music (which I do, yes I'm cocky).

**

* * *

Bad Sects - Cursive**

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Roxas said quietly, watching his shoes, listening to the priest shuffle in the confessional. He took a deep breath, breathing in that fresh, Irish air.

"What are your sins son?" He asked, his voice stern, though Roxas knew on the other side he was only smirking at him. His thick accent hung off of every word, more prominent than his own. This was why you should never be friends with someone who was going into the priesthood.

"Well, _father_," he hissed, his eyes narrowed, straining to see through the vents. "I have...laid with a man."

"Roxas," the priest sighed loudly, leaving the confessional in a fit. The blond followed impatiently.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm a sinner, forty hail Mary's, or something. You can't leave in the middle of my confessions."

"Listen, I've known you since you were seven, and twenty years later, I already know you're laying with men." The priest said, looking around nervously to make sure no one else was in the church.

"I'm just trying to help you practice," Roxas said with a small grin, sliding closer cautiously.

"Don't," he replied firmly, but it was in his eyes.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, trying to keep from crying. Axel hated it when he cried, especially in the church. "You know you don't have to do this. Just because your father wanted this doesn't mean-"

"We're not discussing this anymore." He said, his voice finally not shaking. His voice may have been sure, but his hand wasn't. It was almost as if he couldn't stop his fingers from gently caressing his 'friend's' cheek. Roxas closed his eyes, the urge to cry becoming almost overwhelming. "Don't cry," Axel begged.

"I can't help it. I don't want you to do this." The priest leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against the other mans. Roxas' eager hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing his tall body against his own.

"This has to stop...at some point," Axel whispered as he held him. Roxas nodded against his chest, tears falling.

"I know, but not now. Not now." He pleaded, sobbing silently.

"It's wrong..." the priest shook his head, his hands still selfishly clinging to the other man, his best friend, his lover, his life.

**Veridis Quo - Daft Punk**

The way his body moved was intoxicating, almost as if the rhythm simply moved through him, making his bones dance and ache with the beat. Axel couldn't tear his eyes away from the thin body that swayed so perfectly along with the music. He would do anything to get closer to that, to touch him, feel him, move with him. Roxas' head bobbed from side to side, a wide grin painted on his lips as his hips matched the movement of his neck. There were no words to describe how he felt, just watching him dance. It was a feeling, completely uncensored, not diluted by the meaningless explanations he could try to tack on to it. Maybe it was the song, the music, the way the bass bumped through his chest, the way the speakers vibrated, but he liked to think it was only Roxas. The way his body moved.

**Ripchord - Rilo Kiley**

This was a soul-crushingly, despairingly, intense realization. Roxas was going to die alone. There was no way around it, he was doomed to spend the rest of his days by himself. He took into serious consideration staying in bed, consumed with his self-loathing, and just waiting for death. He could see no point in being alive any longer, there was _nothing_ worth living for.

"Roxas, please." Sora begged, his head hung low, his fingers entwined around Roxas' wrist. "Please get out of bed." The brunette sighed, finally raising his eyes to watch his friend. However, the action wasn't reciprocated. Roxas did what he had been doing for about three weeks now, he looked out his window, his head limply pressed into his pillow. "Please get out of bed," he asked again, more desperate this time. It had been too long, much too long. Roxas wouldn't say a word. He would not budge. He would only lay, lazily gazing out the window. And when Sora would finally leave the room, leaving him to talk to Reno or Zexion or Namine, Roxas would lay alone, just as he knew he always would. And when the sun finally began to set, he would start to cry.

"Still no getting up?" Demyx asked with a frown. Sora shook his head as he let himself collapse into a chair.

"Is he ever gonna leave his bed?" Reno asked quietly, trying to get an answer from anyone else in the room.

"If he didn't get up for the funeral, I don't think he's gonna get up ever again." Namine said sadly as she began her trek down the hall, finally making it to Roxas' door, not bothering to knock. She pushed the door open and looked at him only for a second before climbing into the bed with him. She cradled his head against her chest, cooed as he began to sob again, ran one hand through his hair, one hand to wipe her own tears away, silently stretching to put down the bedside picture of Axel.

**Sentimental Tune - Tegan and Sara**

"Do you see that guy right there?" His thin finger pointed across the room, guiding Xion's vision to a short, blond boy standing against the shockingly white wall, his grey coat standing out blatantly. "That right there is the guy I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with."

"What?" She asked incredulously, smirking gently at the audacity of such a statement. "Do you even know him?"

"Never seen him before in my life."

"Are you drunk?"

"Completely sober," he replied with a smile, slowly beginning to walk towards the man at the wall.

"What are you doing? You don't know him! What if he's straight? What if he's just not interested?" She clamored, pulling on his sleeve to bring him back, but it was hopeless. She knew Axel, and once he got an idea in his head, it was pretty much impossible to get it out.

"Doesn't matter, I can tell." He said assuredly, his eyes gleaming as he openly stared at the man he was apparently going to fall madly in love with. "I can tell that he's the one."

"Axel, sweetie, you're losing it." Xion tried to drag him along, but he was too willful. She watched in shock as he walked casually over.

"Hi," he said smoothly, settling against the wall beside the man in the grey coat. His blue eyes looked from side to side, trying to spot anyone else, but there was no one. "How did your parents meet?"

"I'm sorry, you're talking to me?" He asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I'm doing a survey type thing, and I was just curious. How did your parents meet?"

"Uh, a blind date." He said, nodding slightly to signify that he was finished. But Axel didn't leave.

"Really? That's interesting, I know a lot of blind dates don't work out, but that's pretty incredible that your parents did."

"Not really, they got divorced after six years."

"Ah well, better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all right?" The blond was in shock to say the least, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Do I know you or something?"

"Nope, I was just hoping to start a conversation. I'm Axel," he added, sticking out his hand. The blond took it, still smiling, shaking his head gently.

"I'm Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "My parents met when my mom was working at an arcade."

"Really," Roxas said, arching his brow.

"Yeah, my dad always said it was love at first sight."

"That's very...sweet."

"You don't believe in love at first sight, do you?"

"No, uh no. Not really."

"Well that's alright, I do." Axel's grin widened at the sound of the other man's laugh.

"I will keep that in mind then."

"I hope you do." He said, backing away, keeping his eyes and smile aimed at the man. Roxas seemed even more surprised now, that was it? All that work for nothing?

"Wait," he called out in a frenzy. "You're not gonna ask for my number or anything?"

"I don't need to, I'll see you again."

"How can you be sure?" Roxas asked, feeling his stomach knot up, unable to suppress the grin on his face.

"I'm absolutely sure, destiny leaves nothing to chance."

**The Only Exception - Paramore**

Roxas couldn't sleep, he could never sleep. He would toss and turn in bed all night, finally drifting into a dream-like state three hours before he had to get up for work. But some nights, he would be awake all night. It used to be torture, keeping his eyes open, striving for sleep, struggling to stay awake, his mind in constant unrest. Sitting against the wall, alone in his bed, staring into the darkness, completely unwilling to produce any sort of distraction just in case his body decided to give him a break. That was before though. Before Axel. He sighed gently as he leaned his head against the wall, letting it slide down against his shoulder, letting his eyes wander to the redhead laying next to him, his face buried in a pillow, one hand extended and laid on his leg. Roxas bit back a smile as he snuggled down into the blanket, taking a deep breath as Axel shifted in his sleep, wrapping himself around the blond, kissing his shoulder, still asleep. It was incredible how loving Axel could be, even in his sleep.

"You're perfect," he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake his boyfriend, though he knew it was practically impossible. Axel was the heaviest sleeper he'd ever met, he slept through two earthquakes in his life. What a contrast they were. "Thank you for loving me, I know I make it hard." Roxas continued. It was always too hard to say any of this when the other man was awake, so Roxas took full advantage of the time he had. He'd never been one for relationships or any of that lovey dovey crap, he'd never believed in it until he met Axel. He could blame his parents divorce, any of his friends horrible relationships, watching his brother break girls hearts his whole life. There were a myriad of things he could blame, but somehow when he was with Axel they all slipped away. He could recall watching some chick flick, some rom-com with Namine once, and he always remembered one line. 'You are my exception' one of the male leads had said with such confidence, as if one person could completely change the way he felt about love. Roxas, of course, had called bull shit, only infuriating and annoying his friend as he mocked the movie. But then he'd met Axel, and it was different all of a sudden. "I guess you're my exception." He whispered and turned in his grasp, allowing him to look at his boyfriend's peaceful, sleeping face. And then his eyes fluttered open gently, bright green flooding Roxas' vision.

"Can't sleep?" Axel asked groggily.

"Nope, not even a little." Roxas said quietly, smiling gently.

"Come here," he grinned and pulled him even closer, practically pulled the blond into him, kissing his forehead. "Just close your eyes and breathe, that usually helps doesn't it?"

"No," Roxas shook his head, still smiling. "It's you that helps."

"Well, there's that too."

"I love you?" He said, letting it slip out as a question, but Axel didn't mind. He knew Roxas loved him.

"I love you too, now close your eyes." He did as he was told, not letting his smile drift away, even as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Huzzah! Anyways, some are better than others I think, but ya know, whatevs. If people liked these, maybe I'll post some other ones at a later time.


End file.
